


boomboom

by flyingthesky



Series: Banned Together 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Nextwave (Comic)
Genre: Fanmix, Female-Centric, Gen, Kidz Bop Music, bless the fact that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: A **** stupid Tabitha Smith fanmix, Nextwave style.
Series: Banned Together 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760965





	boomboom

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you've got the square "drinks, smokes, swears" on your gen card for [banned together bingo](https://bannedtogetherbingo2020.tumblr.com/) and you think to yourself "what if i make a mix entirely out of kidz bop songs?" then you do it and, because you've never in your life turned down an opportunity to make a very niche joke, you decide it's funniest if you do it for a character who's legally not allowed to swear in the first place.
> 
> if you'd rather listen on spotify directly, [it's here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2q0tATy62j5fGuXhlLsrei). also i want you to know there's not just [one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=duGvTGe3Au4) but [two](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aSgkYo8S3Zc) kidz bop evanescence covers. you're welcome.


End file.
